The present disclosure relates generally to the field of financial management systems. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a multi-faceted capital management system that facilitates interactions among investors, companies, and exchanges and/or other secondary stakeholders in private capital markets.
The public capital markets have been made efficient by frictionless trading mechanisms, continuous valuation opportunities, and transparency of information that underpins the value of publicly traded securities. In contrast, the private capital markets lack a standard process for exchanging securities, transparency of information, continuous valuation opportunities and a critical mass of investors valuing opportunities. For example, without a standard, efficient process for exchanging securities, transactions occur relatively infrequently. When such transactions do occur, information about such transactions is not widely available, resulting in a lack of transparency. These features of the private capital markets result in deadweight loss and uncaptured value. A private capital management system that facilitates interactions among investors, companies, and exchanges and/or other secondary stakeholders in private capital markets would help eliminate such deadweight loss and uncaptured value.